poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Green Rangers
Green Rangers is a designation in ''Power Rangers ''that is usually interchangeable or paired with a Black Ranger, A Crimson Ranger took this position at one point followed by a Purple Ranger and then a Gold Ranger and a White Ranger took this place in another. Three green rangers were sixth rangers and only two were female, however, one was an extra hero and the other was evil. Green Rangers style="background-color:green;color:silver;"|Green Dino Soul Ranger |Adam Park |- | width="20" style="background-color:green" |Green Turbo Ranger II |Carlos Vallerte |- | style="background-color:green;color:white;"|Green Space Ranger |Jonathan Chan |- | width="20" style="background-color:green;color:white;" | Galaxy Green Ranger |Damon Henderson |- | width="20" style="background-color:Green;color:white;" | Green Lightspeed Ranger |Joel Rawlings |- | width="20" style="background-color:green;color:white;" | Time Force Green Ranger |Trip Regis |- | style="background-color:limegreen;color:black;"|Wild Force Jungle Ranger |Tom Evans |- | style="background-color:lime;color:black;"|Wild Force Jade Ranger |Anna Lee |- | style="background-color:green;color:white;"|Wild Force Green Ranger |Rick Battlion |- | width="20" style="background-color:green;color:gold;" |Green Samurai Ranger (Ninja Storm) |Cameron Watanabe |- | style="background-color:darkgreen;color:white;"|Green Ninja Storm Ranger |Pablo Johnson |- | style="background-color:green;color:white;"|Dino Thunder Green Ranger |Alexi Poporof |- | width="20" style="background-color:green;color:white;" |S.P.D. Green Ranger |Bridge Carson |- | width="20" style="background-color:green;color:white;" |S.P.D. Green Ranger (HyperForce) |Lina Song |- | style="background-color:green;color:white" |Green Mystic Ranger |Xander Bly |- | style="background-color:green;color:white;"|Green Overdrive Ranger |Derek Anderson |- | style="background-color:green;color:white;" |Jungle Fury Elephant Ranger |Elephant Spirit Ranger |- | style="background-color:darkgreen;color:mediumorchid;" |Green Chameleon Warrior |Camille |- | style="background-color:springgreen;color:black;"|Jungle Fury Emerald Ranger |Drake Wilson |- | style="background-color:green;color:white;" |RPM Green Ranger |Ziggy Grover |- | style="background-color:green;color:white;" |Green Samurai Ranger |Mike |- | style="background-color:green;color:white;"|Megaforce Green Ranger |Nathan Perry |- | style="background-color:green;color:white;" |Super Megaforce Green Ranger |Jake Holling |- | style="background-color:green" |Dino Charge Green Ranger |Riley Griffin |- | style="background-color:white;color:green;"|Green Dino Brave Ranger | |- | style="background-color:lime;color:black;"|Dino Charge Lime Ranger |Mei |- | style="background-color:limegreen;color:black;"|Ninja Steel Green Ranger |Kiara Watanabe |- | style="background-color:Green;color:white;"|Green Energy Chaser Ranger |Roger Johnson |- | style="background-color:limegreen;color:black;"|Lime Energy Chaser Ranger |Jane Evan |- | style="background-color:green;color:white;" |Green Unofficial Ranger |Jerry |- | style="background-color:limegreen;color:black;"|T.Q.G. Green Ranger |Dexter Holiday |- | style="background-color:green;color:white;"|T.Q.G. Emerald Ranger |Wallace Madison |- | style="background-color:limegreen;color:black;" |Green Elephant Ranger |Alan Bardley |- | style="background-color:mediumspringgreen;color:black;"|Emerald Octopus Ranger |Marley Hara |- | style="background-color:limegreen;color:black;" |Green Chameleon Ranger |Mary Chen Howard |- | style="background-color:green;color:white;"|Green Patrol Ranger |Eugene Caulfield |- |style="background-color:green;color:silver;"|Green Dino Soul Ranger | |- | style="background-color:green;color:white;" |Green Data Squad Ranger |Yoshi |- | style="background-color:lime;color:black;"|Lime Data Squad Ranger |Manic the Hedgehog |- | style="background-color:#5bda60;color:black;"|Courage Data Squad Ranger |Spike (Future Self) |- | style="background-color:#319b54;color:white;" |Emerald Data Squad Ranger |Silver the Hedgehog |- | style="background-color:#1ca82e;color:white;"|Seed Data Squad Ranger |Cosmo the Seedrian |- | style="background-color:#00FF7F;color:black;"|Spring Data Squad Ranger |Cindy Vortex |- | style="background-color:#5bda60;color:black;"|Courage Harmony Force Ranger |Spike |- | style="background-color:green;color:white;" |Robo Green Ranger |Green |- | style="background-color:green;color:blueviolet;" |Star Green Ranger |Ferb |- | style="background-color:lightgreen;color:deepskyblue;" |Star Emerald Ranger |Buford |- | style="background-color:green;color:yellow;"|Bison-Ranger |Nicholas Andrews |- | style="background-color:green;color:white;" |Green Millennium Ranger |} Other Green Heroes Evil Rangers Trivia *The Green Rangers and Green Heroes will be at the episode in Peaceful of Green on the Move from Power Rangers Data Squad to team up with the five Green Data Squad Rangers. Gallery Greenmakedranger.png|Green Battle Star Ranger Kingranger.png|Green Clover Ranger Italy_Ranger.jpeg|Italy Ranger Greeneletricranger.png|Green Electro Ranger Dragon_Ranger.jpeg|Dragon Ranger Jewel_Ranger.jpeg|Jewel Ranger Green_Dyna_Ranger.png|Green Battalion Ranger Ranger2.png|Ranger2 Prism-green.png|Green Prism Ranger Prism-greenf.png|Green Prism Ranger (Female version) Greenspiritranger.png|Green Lightning Ranger Rhinoranger.png|Rhino Ranger Educational_Ranger.jpeg|Green Supersonic Ranger Jet-Green.png|Green Eagle Ranger Jet-Green Female.png|Green Eagle Ranger (female version) Mmpr-green.png|Mighty Morphin Green Ranger Mmpr-green2.png|Mighty Morphin Green Ranger (Fighting Spirit version) Mmpr-greenf.png|Mighty Morphin Green Ranger (Female version) Mmpr-green_(without_armband_and_shield).png|Mighty Morphin Green Ranger (without armband and shield) Prsquadron-green.png|Green Squadron Ranger Prsquadron-greenf.png|Green Squadron Ranger (Female version) Green_Ninjetti_Ranger.jpeg|Green Ninjetti Ranger MMAR_Green.jpeg|Green Aquitar Ranger Prz-green.png|Green Zeo Ranger Prt-green.png|Green Turbo Ranger Green_Space_Ranger.jpeg|Green Space Ranger Prlg-green.png|Lost Galaxy Green Ranger Prlr-green.png|Green Lightspeed Ranger Prtf-green.png|Time Force Green Ranger Wild_Force_Jungle_Ranger.jpeg|Wild Force Jungle Ranger Wild_Force_Jade_Ranger.jpeg|Wild Force Jade Ranger Wild_Force_Green_Ranger.jpeg|Wild Force Green Ranger Prns-samurai.png|Green Samurai Ranger (Ninja Storm) Prns-greensupersamurai.png|Green Samurai Ranger (Ninja Storm) Super Samurai Mode Dino_Thunder_green.jpeg|Dino Thunder Green Ranger Prspd-green.png|S.P.D. Green Ranger Prspd-greenf.png|S.P.D. Green Ranger (Female Version) Prmf-green.png|Green Mystic Ranger Green_Overdrive_Ranger.jpeg|Green Overdrive Ranger Jungle_Fury_Elephant_Ranger2.png|Jungle Fury Elephant Ranger Green Chameleon Warrior.png|Green Chameleon Warrior Prrpm-green.png|RPM Green Ranger Prs-green.png|Green Samurai Ranger Prm-green.png|Megaforce Green Ranger Prsm-green.png|Super Megaforce Green Ranger Prdc-green.png|Dino Charge Green Ranger Prdfb-bravegreen.png|Green Dino Brave Ranger Dino_Charge_Lime_Ranger.jpeg|Dino Charge Lime Ranger Prninsteel-green.png|Ninja Steel Green Ranger Green_Energy_Chaser_Ranger.png|Green Energy Chaser Ranger Lime_Energy_Chaser_Ranger.jpeg|Lime Energy Chaser Ranger Green_unoffical_ranger.jpeg|Green Unofficial Ranger TQG-green.png|T.Q.G. Green Ranger TQG13.jpeg|T.Q.G. Emerald Ranger Green_Elephant_Ranger.png|Green Elephant Ranger Green_Lizard_Ranger.png|Green Chameleon Ranger Kyu-greenm.png|Green Chameleon Ranger (Male version) Patrol-green.png|Green Patrol Ranger Patren-greenf.png|Green Patrol Ranger (Female version) Greendinosoulranger.png|Green Dino Soul Ranger 3._Green_Data_Squad_Ranger.png|Green Data Squad Ranger 23. Lime Data Squad Ranger.png|Lime Data Squad Ranger 7._Courage_Data_Squad_Ranger.png|Courage Data Squad Ranger 23._Emerald_Data_Squad_Ranger.png|Emerald Data Squad Ranger 30._Seed_Data_Squad_Ranger.png|Seed Data Squad Ranger Courage_Harmony_Force_Ranger.jpeg|Courage Harmony Force Ranger Mighty Morphin Green Harmony Fusion Ranger.jpeg|Mighty Morphin Green Harmony Fusion Ranger Green Heroes Gallery Cure_Mint.png|Cure Mint Cure_Clover.jpeg|Cure Clover Glitter_Spring.jpeg|Glitter Spring Cure_Queen.png|Cure Queen Cure_Empress.jpeg|Cure Empress Cure_Oaisis.PNG|Cure Oaisis Macadamia_Hula_Dance.jpeg|Macadamia Hula Dance Cure_Technology.png|Cure Technology Cure_Jungle.png|Cure Jungle Cure_Zephyr.jpeg|Cure Zephyr Cure_Felice.jpeg|Cure Felice Cure_Parfait.jpeg|Cure Parfait Pixy Lily.jpg|Pixy Lily|link=Green Rangers Power Upgrades Prlg-greenlights.png|Lost Galaxy Green Ranger Lights of Orion Mode Prspd-greenswat.png|S.P.D. Green Ranger SWAT Mode Prmf-greenlegend.png|Green Legend Warrior Prmf-greenmuscles.png|Green Mystic Ranger Mystic Muscles Prs-supergreen.png|Green Samurai Ranger Super Samurai Mode Prs-sharkgreen.png|Green Samurai Ranger Shark Attack Mode Prdc-greendinosteel.png|Dino Charge Green Ranger Dino Steel Mode Battlizer(s) Green_Lightspeed_Megabattle.png|Green Lightspeed Ranger Megabattle Armor Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Magical Girls Category:Magical Characters Category:HEROES Category:HEROINES Category:Universal Protection